Rosas y Claveles
by NilithDelirium
Summary: La rosa, seductora innata que atrae a los claveles hacia un destino mortal e ignorante de los principios de la belleza ideal que representa, es un amor doloroso, salvaje e inevitablemente sensual.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, lamentablemente.**

- Wiiii - Diálogos.

_Wiiii_, pensamientos.

* * *

**.**

**Rosas y Claveles**

_Capítulo I_

**_._**

* * *

Contra todas las probabilidades, Ino Yamanaka se sentía sola, extremadamente sola; no tenía familia ni tiempo para sus amigos y eso la hacía empezar a sentirse algo vacía; necesitaba a una pareja, una persona que estuviera pendiente y pensara en ella como una de las personas más importantes de su vida, pero ella no era tonta y sabía bien que sus sueños estaban bien lejos de ser verdad, porque, a pesar de sus veinte y cinco años y de que seguía pensando constantemente en los cuentos de hadas, en esas fantasías opacas que terminaban siendo un castigo para su lúcida mente, estaba completamente segura de que, al final, seguirían siendo lo que eran: sólo irrealidades que jamás alcanzarían la verdad. Era obvio que estaba condenada a soñar simplemente.

Y aunque Ino era hermosa, con su cabello brillando como el sol y su piel asemejando el color y la textura de los pétalos de la flor de nieve, la mayoría de los aldeanos creían firmemente que era una puta disfrazada de ninja, una niña tonta que aparentaba ser una guerrera, y por mucho que intentara convencerlos de lo contrario, terminaba ser causa perdida cuando miraban detenidamente su forma de vestir, así que, hace tiempo, había decidido dejarlos con sus erróneas percepciones de su personalidad e ignorar todos los chismes y comentarios que corrían como el viento por todo el lugar.

_Pueblo chico, infierno grande_, se dijo Ino con un suspiro de agotamiento, entrando en la habitación de interrogatorios, lista para cumplir su trabajo, aunque estuviera golpeando a la Hokage interiormente por ignorar su terrible cansancio y obligarla a hacer un trabajo extra sin sueldo, porque con eso podría pagar varios turnos del hospital a los que había faltado debido a un ligero retraso en su regreso desde el País de la Roca.

Se preparaba para introducirse en la mente de un asesino rango S que estaba amarrado a la silla de madera pulida, con una mirada segura, inspeccionando cada movimiento a su alrededor, aún estando en desventaja; a Ino le gustaba ese valor irracional que hacía que los corazones palpitaran un poco más lento, como evaluando la situación, sin miedo, acerándose lentamente a la locura.

La rubia lo observó detenidamente primero, agradecía que tuviera unas facciones tan hermosas con la vida que llevaba, usualmente esos hombres y mujeres tenían aspectos horrorosos, un reflejo de lo que eran por dentro. Deseaba que esa imagen no cambiara mucho en su psique, ya suficiente tenía con sus propios problemas como para soportar cada día traumas más duros y perturbadores en cada traidor que se presentara delante de ella; casi temía perder la cordura.

Pero a la kunoichi ya no le sorprendía tanto ver las desfiguraciones mentales o físicas que cada uno de ellos presentaba, se había acostumbrado y endurecido a estas figuras de dolor humano; su trabajo lo requería, mas no por eso abandonaba su extrema sensibilidad, pues, cuando al principio sentía náuseas a cada instante, ahora soportaba migrañas que le recordaban lo que vio dentro del atormentado shinobi.

Realizó la posición de manos para su línea sucesoria y accedió al pensamiento de ese excluido social y lo que vio fue una repetición de tantas otras historias leídas en esas ruinas de ideas, en realidad, su vida había sido relativamente normal –normal para un ninja-, excepto porque su familia provenía de una larga descendencia de asesinos y él, al crecer lo suficiente, tuvo que enfrentarse a su destino. Recorrió ese mundo hasta hallar la caja fuerte "imaginaria" y la abrió con rapidez, encontró el secreto que el prisionero se había negado a decir con tanto empeño y salió de allí para volver a su cuerpo original. Fue fácil, cada vez era más fácil.

Se levantó del sillón en el que la habían dejado y reveló dónde se encontraba el escondite del resto de la banda que, últimamente, había secuestrado a varios funcionarios imperiales. Ibiki recogió la información y se dirigió a complementarla en la sala de archivos, no sin antes ordenarle que descansara durante dos días, al menos.

_Bueno, al menos algo de consideración_, pensó la rubia con ironía, pues le habían asignado esa misión apenas estuvo de vuelta en la puerta de Konoha.

Salió de las oficinas del cuerpo de espionaje con una sonrisa en el rostro por su repentina libertad, hacía tiempo que no disfrutaba de caminar con lentitud por la aldea, respirando concienzudamente sin tener que preocuparse de nada más, tenía tanto que quería hacer, pero, sobre todo, deseaba hablar con su amiga pelo de chicle y contarse las novedades alrededor de sus respectivas ocupaciones y vida personal, si es que había.

Recorrió las calles hasta llegar al hospital y preguntó a una compañera de trabajo que paseaba con su ceñido uniforme si es que Sakura tenía turno ese día.

— No, esta mañana se fue de misión. Pero es raro que tú estés aquí, desde que entraste como reemplazo de tu padre, te explotan por tener la línea sucesoria de penetración mental y sólo vienes acá a turnos muy cortos— comentó distraída Haruka, una enfermera pelinegra que experimentaba más amor por su trabajo que Sakura.

Ino aparentó no sentirse herida, sin embargo, los recuerdos de su padre la golpeaban con una fuerza sobrehumana en su pecho, haciéndolo parecer un tambor crujiente, que amenazaba con romper todos sus huesos y desmenuzar su carne. Le quemaba, eran llagas que no le permitían pensar con lógica, porque no entendía qué había hecho mal en sus vidas pasadas para que se la castigara así, arrebatándole a las personas que más amaba. Dos años pasaron desde la muerte de su padre y aún no tenía las fuerzas para superarlo por completo y creía firmemente que jamás las tendría.

—Sí, Ibiki cree que mis capacidades son lamentables en comparación a las de mi padre; soy muy débil aún — repitió la Yamanaka las palabras oídas de su sensei, de hecho, no le afectaba como debería, porque él siempre era así de frío y distante con las personas, pero sabía que era bueno, que tenía un corazón noble y se preocupaba de los demás o, sino, ¿por qué fue al funeral de su padre y le prometió que él se encargaría por completo de sus necesidades? Se distinguía a leguas que tenía mucho respeto por Inoichi Yamanaka y, con el tiempo, a ella la vio como a una hija, reprendiéndola cuando había que hacerlo y perdiendo la paciencia cuando ella no medía lo que decía o hacía.

—Oh — respondió la de blanco vestir con voz ahogada, impactada por la declaración de la orgullosa Yamanaka Ino.

La rubia se dio cuenta y se rió estridentemente, reconociendo la rareza de la situación, no que ella fuera altiva hasta el punto de no reconocer sus propias debilidades, pero hacerlo en público era un punto al que no le gustaba llegar, pero esta vez fue tan natural, que no le molestó en lo absoluto.

—Bien, debo irme, quiero aprovechar estos momentos para abrir la florería. Ven más tarde, que ya tengo las margaritas que me pediste – dijo Ino, con unas cuantas carcajadas todavía escapando de su control.

Haruka no estaba segura de lo que sucedía, pero decidió que lo podía dejar así, pues se había fijado que tocó un tema inadecuado en frente de su amiga y estaba aliviada que riera tan amenamente y no se encontrara con una crisis emocional. Se despidió y volvió al trabajo, pues aún tenía que atender a varios pacientes en las habitaciones de recuperación, probablemente, el doctor estaría llamándola a gritos...

Ino fue a buen paso con dirección a la floristería, dispuesta a seguir con su duro pero gratificante pasatiempo. Resolvió tomar el camino largo, para pasear un poco más. Pasó por el mercado y saboreó con el olfato los diferentes platos que se cocían dentro de instalaciones, dejándose seducir por el aroma, pero negándose a entrar para ahorrar el poco dinero que le quedaba; extrañamente, no se encontró con nadie que conociera. Caminó hasta la torre Hokage, conteniéndose para no volver y sentarse a comer el almuerzo que que su estómago exigía; al frente del edificio se encontró con Shizune, su maestra las veces en las que la llamaba a entrenamiento médico, y esta le comunicó que, justamente, iba a avisarle que Tsunade la llamaba para hablar sobre un tema sumamente importante.

La Yamanaka suspiró pesadamente y rogó a los cielos que no fuera otra improvisada misión, porque su vigor estaba por los suelos y desconfiaba en poder arrastrarse si quiera hasta otra aldea. Subió hasta la oficina de la Hokage, acompañada de la mujer con la cerdita en brazos y golpeó la puerta, desatando la fuerte voz de la voluptuosa mujer que indicaba que entrara.

Se acercó al escritorio de su jefa y le cuestionó con la mirada, a lo que la aludida indicó con su dedo índice el lado derecho de la habitación, pero con sus iris aún fijos en Ino, calculando minuciosamente las probabilidades de reacción de su subordinada. Ino compuso una expresión de confusión y deslizó su vista hasta el punto indicado.

— ¿Qué es lo que... - empezó la rubia menor, pero se detuvo al instante al descubrir unos ojos que imitaban a la perfección la oscuridad de una noche nublada, tan conocidos para ella como la luna y el sol. El rostro de la florista sufrió una mutación, encendiéndose la ira en sus ojos exhaustos y coloreándose sus mejillas de la cólera que estaba a punto de mandarla de regreso al hospital.

—Sasuke.

* * *

**.**

**_Continuará..._**

**_._**

* * *

¡Hola!

Ha pasado tiempo, pero aquí vuelvo con una historia que me da un buen sabor de boca, pero ustedes son los que deciden, así que, díganme, ¿qué les parece? No espero que sea una maravilla cautivadora, pero tampoco está tan mal..., ¿verdad? Lo que sí, es que está muy corto, pero el siguiente capítulo lo compensará, se los aseguro (ya lo tengo escrito, de hecho).

Deseo que les agrade y que, sin importar que no sea así, comenten, por favor, que eso ayuda a mejorar.

Gracias por leer mis humildes palabras.

Nos veremos.

PD: No hay ninguna pareja definida todavía, porque tengo varios chicos que amo y no quiero decidir aún, así que no se confíen.


End file.
